genderwikiaorg-20200215-history
Talk:Cisgender/@comment-83.157.108.74-20150627101507/@comment-84.213.201.83-20150719215248
"Seems just like being normal"? What? Are you the judge who decides what is "normal"? Sorry, could not help myself, but that statement is utterly ridiculous! Don't mean to come down on you personally, but you just happened to say something that is very important, a huge misconception! Normality! I just happen to be born cisgender, but that does not make others, who aren't, abnormal! That statement is just like another argument I have heard when it comes to genders (outside the originally known two) and sexual orientation, the "It's not natural" argument... That makes as little sense... Just that one thing is mainstream, does not mean that is what is normal (or natural)! That something has been unknown to many, does not mean that it is abnormal. It just means that most people have been uninformed (and one heck of a lot more happens in nature, a.k.a. "is natural", than we as humans have known about or studied). I must say - I am so glad that we as a whole, these past 20 some years, have got the Internet (and in general much better access to media). Because it has really made it so much easier for us in general to get better informed, so that we can meet other human beings with understanding and acceptance rather than prejudice and ignorance. Sure, I had heard about transgender people before the Internet, but then I think for most of us, it was something we never encountered I had never then even heard of the non-western concept of a third gender, or other variations, to put it that way. Even further back, when I was a teenager, even meeting a gay person was not something that happened often. It seemed like there were so very few out there... What an illusion... They all seemed almost non-existant, no wonder. There wasn't much information and the prejudice was ruthless, in my country maybe especially where I grew up, in the Bible belt... But, thank God, today things have changed a lot and it is gradually getting better (even if there is still a long way to go). But things no doubt has progressed. We are all learning as we go, thanks to all the brave people who some may see as "abnormal", while truth is, they are as normal as anyone else. Human beings just come in many variations. As we go, we all owe it to ourselves and to others to do our best to inform ourselves. Luckily we have so many fantastic sources to turn to nowadays, at our very fingertips, in front of our nose in addition to meeting others with an open mind and understanding and loving heart. That someone is a bit different from ourselves, does not mean that they are not normal. I don't think there really is a normal, the world, humans and animals alike are way too wonderful and diverse for any certain type to be considered normal. And, if there should be something considered "normal", I'm confident that the vast majority of us proudly can call ourselves abnormal! It's just time that we as a whole get our brains around the fact that things aren't as simple as that there is man and woman and man and woman are meant to be together, period... There are more than two genders and several ways to describe the variations. The same goes for sexual orientation, there is more than two and again, several terms to describe the variations. Sure, it may get a bit confusing, but heck, life throws some challenges at us and these cannot possibly be the worst, can they? I can't see how they can (for myself I can sure say that it doesn't even come close). We can all just try to do our best and meet others with an open mind, good intentions and support. And, if we don't understand, ask, look it up, get informed - it does help... And, it may just help us personally to grow as human beings, not the worst that can happen in life... And, that we do find a few minutes here and there to work on learning, can make a world of a difference for those that needs us to understand... There are so many out there who suffer needlessly because of people who with blinders who consider a very limited and unfair amount of human variation, normal. If we only open our eyes, read, see and listen, we will learn and accept and meet others with the understanding, respect and love we ALL deserveI guess it is a lot like other things in life. When people choose to stay uninformed and instead base strict opinions on lacking and erroneous information, prejudice grows and it hurts other people, hurts them bad. If we have even a little bit of empathy within, we should make better decisions! All of us! The world can only become better because of it! Now I feel better! BTW, this site is very useful in order to get informed on the different terms used by different people. There are quite a few of them and it is easy to get a bit confused now and then. But, little by little, it sticks and I get used to it. And it is a great help in meeting people in the way they deserve, I think! :)